My Hero Academia: Worldwide Adventure
by BlueBlazer456
Summary: When UA is struck down after a new villain arises, the class of 1-A is transferred to a cruise ship where they will be traveling the world and learning to become better heroes along the way! join your favorite group of heroes as they push through foreign troubles, romances, and a new villain!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So before I say anything else I want to state that this is not my first rodeo, this will be my 7th fanfic so far, I know that beginners turn some people away so I wanted to clear that up first, now back to what you peeps were here for, an AWESOME BNHA FANFIC! So this whole story is going to be told through the perspectives of Midoriya and Uraraka and will take place in an alternate universe. All that I mean by that is that anything after they get out of school for the summer is non existent. So without further ado, Boku No Hero Academia: Worldwide Adventure! (it's a basic name, so what?...don't judge me lol)**

Midoriya's feet connected with the rough concrete as the rising sun began to beam on his face. He had recently decided to start doing morning runs so his body would be ready for the coming day, and challenges that await him, and on the plus side, it makes sure that he stays in peak physical shape. He would need a healthy body to prepare him for vigorous

training which he was going to need since he had yet to totally master his power. The teen's breath began to heavy as a tiresome feeling began to overwhelm him.

"Ugh, only a mile left, I can do this!"

He began to mumble words of inspiration to himself, especially of the All-Might variety. He began to drift off in his head as thoughts of what he would do during the upcoming summer would be. He could always just take a trip home to visit his mother, who he hadn't had an intimate conversation with in the past 2 months. But the choice of staying on campus and getting some more training squeezed in sounded just as inviting also. Yes, this all did sound somewhat boring but it wasn't like he had much to do through his summer anyways. Luckily he wasn't the only one going on any huge vacation either though. Uraraka hadn't planned anything special either besides going to visit her parents who she adored very much. Sometimes this green haired kid wished he could help her out with their family's money issues but sadly that just wasn't poss-

"MIDORIYA!"

Midoriya suddenly jumped into the air 3 feet from lida's booming voice as he came crashing back down to the ground, flat as a pancake. He lifted his head up slightly, a look of embarrassment plastered upon it.

"Y-yes Iida?"

"You do realize that it's only 33 minutes till breakfast...and you have yet to shower?"

The thought suddenly occurred to Deku as soon as the engined legged hero said so.

"I suppose I forgot!" Midoriya said as he scratched the back of his head," "I should probably start heading there now hu?"

"That would be preferable yes, I have yet to take mine either so I shall follow you there," He said as he shifted his neatly made stack of clothes in his arms.

"Sounds great!" Deku beamed as he began to trudge toward the showers.

"Aren't you forgetting something Midoriya? Clothes?"

"No I'm good on that department, I've started storing my school uniform and showering supplies in the bathroom lockers actually."

"Oh, smart. Well then let us continue."

The two students began to converse about what they believed was instored for class today as the bathrooms edged closer.

"Well Midoriya that really isn't unreasonable at all, if chose to do so then it would definitely help with our agility," Iida claimed.

"I had a feeling you would agree with me! It really is something I feel our class is lacking at somewhat!"

"Well nice observations, if you would like we could continue this conversation at breakfast, we may, I don't know when I'll be done so if you get there first make sure to save a seat next to you and Uraraka, we all know she'll be there already!"

"Will do Iida!," Deku said as he waved at the leaving Lida who returned his waving with a nod and smile.

The men's shower room was split into two different sides, not that it mattered which side you used, but it was more for extra showers. As Deku crosses the left corner he came upon a drowsy Bakugo with a bar of soap and hair wash in hand, reaching out to pull the curtain to the stall he had pretty much already called the first day here since it was closest to the exit. As he opened the curtain his eyes immediately filled with anger and he stomped his foot as if he had the intention to start an earthquake.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY STALL YOU LITTLE TWERP!?"

As Deku peered in he saw a shirtless Mineta peering into another hole that he had found in the bathroom.

"Ah! Hold on Katsuki I found another perfect hole that peers right into a girl's shower! Please let it be Momo's, please let it be Momo's!"

Katsuki Bakugo's hand began to slightly light up as he stared Mineta down even harder.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW I WILL BURN YOUR ASS UP!"

"Woah! Yeah, I'm going man! just a small little peak is all I'm wa- AHHH!"

Midoriya began to walk hastily away from the scene as a burnt, moaning Mineta flopped to the floor. Midoriya hadn't really ever called a stall and just jumped into whatever was opened, but before he did so he made a stop at his locker. He opened it up to grab his uniform...Bar of soap...Toothbrush...Toothpaste...Towel...where was his hair wash?! He began to shift his head around wildly trying to figure out what had happened to it.

"Umm...has anyone seen my hair wash? It's not in my locker."

After a few seconds of silence besides the sounds of showers spraying and Aoyama singing, a voice arose from the stall in front of Deku.

"Ah sorry about that Midoriya! I didn't think you would mind if I just used a little bit of it, mine's pretty much empty so I thought I could borrow some of yours until I get some more tomorrow!" Kaminari explained.

Midoriya groaned. 'I really do need to get a lock on that thing.'

Finally he spoke back to Kaminari.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm just gonna be in the stall next to you, so you think you could toss it over after your finished with it?"

"Yeah sure thing bud!"

Midoriya frowned as he began to strip off his clothes in the stall and turn the shower on. As he lathered his body up with soap Kaminari yelled to him from the other stall.

"Here you go Midoriya! Catch!"

"WAIT WHAT?! KAMINARI I'M STILL-"

The half filled bottle of soap landed square on Midoriya's head as he crumbled to the ground.

"Ughhh…"

"Thanks again Midoriya, see you in class!"

Midoriya pushes the door open as he walks into the lunchroom filled with UA students of all classes. He looks around to see the usual people at the usual tables. He looks around more to find Uraraka at their table also. He smiles to himself as he joins to line for the mediocre food served at UA. After a few minutes of checking news on his phone a hunger ridden Sui joins the line behind him.

"How's it going Midoriya?"

"Oh hey Asui! Er- I mean Sui…"

The rainy season hero rolls her eyes as she lives with what just happened and continues on with the conversation.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just checking up on the news so far, nothing much."

"Anything interesting?"

"Well if you think the rise of the dog population in the past 3 years is news then yeah," Midoriya says shrugging.

"Well in more interesting news per say, what happened this morning with Mineta? He looks like a burnt cookie."

Mineta sat at a table close by, slowly eating a bowl of cereal with Sato and Sero as he cried to himself.

"Well, let's just say Bakugo wasn't too fond of Mineta this morning."

"What happened?"

"Ehhh…Mineta's Momo obsession went on overdrive."

"Ugh-that creepy little pervert !"

Midoriya looks back at his phone as a new article of news arrives on the screen. His emerald green eyes widen at the information he was reading.

"Hey Sui, are you still int-"

"Ah! The last plate of pancakes! I'm sorry Midoriya I gotta get that before someone else does!"

Sui leaps over the now small line and grabs the plate with her tongue, landing right in front of the cashier, who was looking terrified at the moment.

"I was wanting pancakes…" Deku says with a face of defeat.

He returns to his phone and reads the phrase out loud.

"Fire erupts at the corner of Arnim Street and Walsh Lane, heroes Eraserhead and Rock Lock appear at the scene with Recovery Girl at their side. Well, so much for class today."

He grabs a bowl of sugar flakes and walks over to a what looks like an engaged Uraraka after paying for his meal.

•••••

Uraraka sits reading intently on an article that she had just found.

"Hey Uraraka!"

The brunette turns around and waves back at a certain green haired teen with a bright grin spread across her face.

"Hey Deku!...Cereal?"

"Yeah, Sui decided to grab the last plate of pankcakes."

"Ouch. Sorry about that."

"It's nothing, I'll be fine by the afternoon, oughta be a bright one hu?"

"Yep!"

Deku looks at what Uraraka is reading on her phone as he sits down.

"Reading the Fire article?"

"Yeah, I have the news notified on my phone so I see it pretty fast."

"Same here!"

"Well of course you do!"

Deku scratches the back of his head in embarrassment for the second time that day.

Uraraka continues on, "I just find it wild that they need that many heroes for a simple fire! It really didn't look that bad!"

"Your not wrong, perhaps there's a villain on the sight with it, if I'm correct that's the Silberman Bank."

"Your right, that's where my dad would get loans for the construction sites!"

"Ah, that makes sense."

"I mean part of me is curious what we're gonna do since is on the scene and class is in...20 minutes."

"We'll probably just have a sub to be honest."

"Yeah..I hope not though! Word is was gonna take us on a field trip!"

"That's awesome! Hopefully it won't be USJ all over again though."

"I Bet it won't! And even if so we're strong enough to take them out with ease!"

"Hope your right…," Deku says, looking down at his messed up hand.

"Hey you guys!" Iida walked up to the two and sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Hey Iida!" Midoriya and Uraraka say at the same time.

"Have you two heard about the fire?" Iida continues.

Uraraka nods vigorously.

"Well I've been hearing people all along the hallways talking about it. Apparently...it's endeavor."

"What?! He's a pro-hero Iida that makes no sense!" Deku exclaims.

"I don't understand it either Midoriya, perhaps he's been boiling something up and has finally snap."

"Point take, but these could just be rumors you know," Deku replies.

"This is terrible," Uraraka says saddened by the news.

"Agreed. Also two more heroes have joined the fight, at least that's what some were saying through the halls also."

"Who now?" Uraraka asked.

"It was hard to make out, but I believe I heard Air Jet and Edgeshot."

"Man hard to believe a hero like Air-Jet has come out for this!" Deku said.

"Something must be going on, but I've yet to hear of any sightings of a villain so far."

"Hey guys, hate to ruin the conversation but we have about 10 minutes till class, should we talk on the go?" Uraraka said as several groups of students began to leave the cafeteria.

"Uraraka's right… you haven't touched very much of your cereal Midoriya."

Deku looked down and realized that he had forgotten about the meal while discussing the topic at hand.

"I'm gonna go ahead and eat this real quick, you guys go ahead and get to class, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting."

"If you say so! See you in class Deku!" Uraraka said.

Iida and Uraraka began to walk to the doors.

"Hopefully he'll make it back in time for class, the sub wouldn't be happy if he wasn't there in time."

"Yep...you know I think I may wait on him here just in case, that way it won't make him look as bad if he's late, plus it may be weird if he's just here by himself with no one to talk too, you can go if need be though, I know how worried you get about not making it on time!" Uraraka explained.

"You raise a valuable point Uraraka. AS CLASS-"

"I got it Iida! Better hurry!"

"Yes! Don't be late, I can't not in anyway allow that to happen with a sub, we MUST have good first impressions!" Iida tells as he runs off, earning himself some strange looks from bystanders.

Uraraka leans against the window beside the cafeteria doors, looking out to the nature outside. Summer had to be Uraraka's favorite season. Something about the bright, beautiful greens just always seemed to fascinate her. As she look to the tree not too far away she could noticed movement. As she squinted her eyes to look closer she could see a mother bird laying in itnest, 3 smaller bird were huddled up against her. She sighed as this brought memories back of her family. She hadn't seen them in so long! Sometimes she wishes she was able to just leave UA for a week or so just to see their bright face. But she knew it would all work out in the end, besides, she had people she had grow close too, might she say fond of here at UA. Especially people such as D-

"Uraraka what are you doing here?"

"AHHH!"

Uraraka turned around frightened before entering into a laugh of sorts.

"Deku you can't sneak up on people like that!"

"Oh, sorry about that! But why aren't you getting to class with Iida?"

"Well I thought you would be lonely and all," Uraraka explains, lightly rubbing her arm in embarrassment now," plus it would probably be better if you aren't the only who gets in trouble if you do so."

"Ha, thanks Uraraka, that's really sweet," She began to beam with pride, "but doesn't that mean you left Iida by himself too?"

She facepalmed herself in that moment.

"Oh my god! What was I thinking!"

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up about it! At least you were looking out for one of us. Now why don't we start heading off to class?"

She looked up at Deku once more and smiled.

"Yes sir!"

They both laughed as they began to walk to class.

"Can I ask you a question Deku?"

"Sure."

"So what was up with Mineta this morning?"

"It's a long story…"

The two enter the room as they notice the students aren't in their desks but in their usual friend groups, talking away.

"Where's the sub?" Uraraka said.

"Perhaps they're running some errands or something, at least it means we weren't late!" Deku said as the two were interrupted by Kirishima.

"Hey you two! Do you guys know where this sub is by any chance."

"No clue," Deku replied.

"I mean it's not that I'm worried, I'm down with getting to talk with my friends longer instead of a boring lesson! but it was just a little worrying since classes started 4 minutes ago."

"So much for a field trip," Uraraka said through her teeth to Midoriya.

"So may I have a reasonable explanation why my class is not in their seats ready to learn?"

All of the students turned to a ash-covered wiping himself down with wet rags. The students rush to their seats and sit quietly as if nothing ever happened. Except for Iida.

" , I would like to sincerely apologize for t-"

"Iida sir down before I give you detention."

Iida sat down, a face of pure shock strung on him as he also had a loss for words.

The still ash cover Aizawa picked up a study book from his desk. He flipped to his destination and spoke up.

"Everyone turn to page 374, today we will be studying French hero Ice Pick."

Some students hastily turned pages while others groaned in board'em.

"In 2005 Ice Pick faced one of her greatest challenges yet. Yackuzema, an actual spirit of death."

Uraraka looked around seeing Tokoyami almost on the edge of his seat falling out. Rare for him. But right in the opened angle between Tokoyami and Todoroki sat Deku. The lesson began to fade behind her as she leaned her head against her left hand.

'She really was gonna miss the guy over summer break, they had grown pretty close, including Iida, who she had also grown close too. She really wouldn't be doing much and she really doubt Midoriya would either, it just didn't fit him to want to go skydiving, or to go to Universal Studios Japan or something. She didn't know what he was up to but perhaps she could call him and they could hang. Wait but not like a date! Her and Deku? Pfft no! Never. ABSOLUTELY NOT. In fact she'll have to invite Iida too! Two is boring, three's a party...She thinks. Either way nothing like three buddies having a great summer together!'

Uraraka was still lost in thought when Midoriya turned around to retrieve a pencil from his backpack. As he was doing so he saw the dazed Uraraka staring at him. He laughed to himself and waved at her smiling. She suddenly snapped back into reality and waved back blushing with a wide smile. Then she remembered what she was just doing. He face turned to a rosey tint as she turned back to her notes and began writing nonsense so she didn't look so stupid, as did Midoriya, Who although was writing real notes.

"So as you can see, that is another reason why Ice Pick is known as one of the most world renowned Pro-Heroes," Mr. Aziawa stated.

"If she's so important then why have I never heard of her?" Bakugo mumbles to himself.

"Midoriya, can you please explain to Bakugo why Ice Pick is one of the greatest Pro-Hero ever to live?" Mr. Aziawa asked.

"Well you had said that she had saved the world from being possessed by the dead when the Dead War began. Plus she also killed the king of death himself, Yackuzema, I feel that's enough to serve your point."

Bakugo turned around and gave Midoriya a deep scowl as if he was whispering how he was going to kill him. Midoriya tense up and gave Bakugo a nervously scared grin and he returned to his note taking as fast as possible.

"So, turns out that this battle actually has one recording in existence. How you all feel if I-"

BOOM. SHAKE. CRASH.

The afternoon really was turning out to be a bright one. Literally.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I'll try to release chapter 2 as soon as possible! Hope you'll comment and favorite this story cause it feels great whenever people show their love! Again, hope you enjoyed chapter one, have a lovely day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guyssss! (Plz get that reference) here it is! Chapter 2 of My Hero Academia: Worldwide Adventure! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one! Supposing you did that is. But let us continue on with our adventure. PLUS ULTRA!**

Midoriya slowly opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out a few things as he began to push the broken desk off of himself. The wall. The wall was...gone. Instead stood an afternoon sky straight with fire threatening it from the building. Several objects were on fire in the 1-A classroom also. As his vision returned his jaw hit the floor. The whole room was destroyed, part of the floor missing, which had fallen through and was on the floor under them now. Several other students including Iida, Bakugo, Mina, and momo were getting up from the floor.

"What happened?" Mina said, a long, bleeding cut ran across her arm.

"I-ah!" Deku suddenly went quiet.

A roaring ache hit his head, as he lifted his hand from it, revealing blood.

"Oh my god! Midoriya your head!" Momo exclaimed.

Uraraka finally begin to get up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The loser's hurt," Bakugo explained.

She immediately ran over to Deku, he wasn't sure whether her responding to that was an insult or her being nice.

"I'll go look for a first-aid kit on the way out," Iida said, " We need to get everyone out of here."

"Well everyone's here except...where's Sui?" Mina asked.

"Shoot, were in the fire so she probably left as soon as possible!" Deku said, immediately feeling the pain return.

"I'll look for her!" Ojiro yelled.

"You shouldn't go alone, I'll go with you," Uraraka said, "she's my friend too, Deku you need to leave with the others, this injury isn't going to heal itself."

"But I want to help!"

"Midoriya your in no condition to help, Uraraka is right, alright everyone follow me!"

As students were helped out of the class room, Midoriya followed, Uraraka and Ojiro behind him.

"Good luck Uraraka, stay safe," Midoriya said, giving her a thumbs up.

She stood hesitant for a bit, then gave the Teen a hug.

"Same to you," She said releasing him, "okay, let's go Ojiro!"

He nodded as the two ran off to find Sui. The group continued down the hall when Bakugo suddenly stopped.

"You know what!" Since those two can apparently run off to save the day then why can't I? I'm gonna go find the scumbag who blew up my school!"

"Bakugo be more reasonable then th-" Kyoka said as Bakugo started running," stubborn piece of-"

"Guys...do you hear something?" Deku intrupted.

Since Midoriya was in the back he must have been to only one to hear it. But every few seconds, you could hear it. The faint cry for help, that heroes like them had become so accustomed too.

"Guys...I'm sorry, but a hero has to be a hero when the time comes!" Midoriya began to run back, trying to follow the faint words of help.

"MIDORIYA!" The rest of the class of 1-A began to call, but he was already around the corner by the time they said so.

"Ugh, sometimes I envy his ability to jump into action like that," Kaminari said.

Midoriya yelled out as he ran through the hallways, no matter how much it gave power to the headsplitting ache he was induring.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!"

The cry grew louder and louder until he arrived back to the classroom they had pretty much just left.

"What?..."

He entered the classroom listening for the cry again.

"Help…"

As the sound came to his right he turned his head with it. He finally noticed the source. Under piles of rubble layed a slightly shifting school uniform.

"Toru!"

"Uh..Midoriya?"

"It's gonna be okay! We're gonna get you out of this?"

"Midoriya...I...I can't feel my back!" The invisible girl said, as tears began to fall to the ground.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, it's all gonna be okay."

He began to try to lift the broken concrete off of Toru's body, but came to no luck as the concrete was just to heavy.

"Great."

"Everything okay Midoriya?"

"Yeah just hold on…"

Midoriya looks around and notices a coat rack to use. He questions himself but shrugs as he goes to get it.

"MIDORIYA WATCH OUT!"

As soon as she says this the floor under him begins to crumble. As Midoriya begins to free fall he grasps the edge of the floor.

"Ah!"

The part of the floor the teen had grabbed onto sliced his hand a bit.

"Stupid tile!"

Deku begins to lift himself up until he grabs onto a desk and pulls himself up. He grasps his hand, seeing the trickle of blood forming, now flowing down his wrist. The teen grabs the coat rack. Instead of falling once again the boy this time jumps over the hole and landing on the other side safely. He returns to Toru's broken body and looks for a slit between the rock on top of her. The boy eventually finds one as he wedges the end of the coat rack into it. He straightens the other ends and prepares to jump on it. As Deku does so the rocky concrete doesn't budge.

"Okay, let's try this again."

The boy crouches down this time, trying to partially muster some of One for All.

"Dang it! Come on!"

As he sits a little longer he finally feels it. Just a small surge, even with the splitting headache. Midoriya jumps into the air, not much higher than a average human, but enough to get him higher than most. As he begins to fall he targets his weight at the clothes rack. Finally they connect and the coat rack, though snapping in half, brings the rock flying off of the young teen's body and crashing through the other, still standing wall. And somehow...he didn't break his legs! Even through the head pain Midoriya finds the emotion to smirk to himself at this new accomplishment.

"Okay Toru, I'm gonna try to pick you up and get you down to the ground as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay, please, just try to be gentle."

As Midoriya thinks of how to approach the situation for a bit he finally comes to a conclusion. He stands over the invisible girl slowly scoops her up from behind.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! But this is the only way. I'm gonna count to 3 and we'll do it...understand?"

"Yes, let's get this over with."

"Okay...1...2...3!

Toru yelps as Midoriya quickly lifts her up and slings her over his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll take the walk slow if need be."

"Thank you Midoriya."

"No problem."

The green haired boy walks out the room and along the hallway, fiery embers flowing through the air. The floor creaks, worrying both Deku and Toru for their safety. As Midoriya heard the floor begin to crackle once again he jumped into the air, landing onto a classroom's doormat. He looked back to see the floor break through again. As he looked down the hole he could see jagged concrete ready to impale anything that came their way.

"That was a close one,"

Midoriya said, wiping his forehead with his free hand.

"You can say that again."

As Midoriya turns around the corner once again, a jogging awaits him.

"There you two are! Everyone had thought you had escaped faster than the others Toru, and as for you Midoriya. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry but I heard someone calling for help and I couldn't risk it just thinking I was hearing things. Without me she could be dead right now."

"He's right ."

"Well...you could have at least brought someone with you."

"And I'm sorry I didn't think about that. My instincts kicked in and I knew I had to save her."

"Well it looks like you've been beaten pretty terribly, so let me take the girl from here."

Deku handed off as another question rose from his brain.

" , where were you when we all woke up?"

"I was helping take down the other fire still when UA exploded. Why?"

Midoriya's heart suddenly dropped.

"Umm...it's a long story. I'll have to explain it to you soon. But right now I gotta find Sui with the others."

"Under my watch your not. Midoriya your very hurt, I can tell with one glance, you need to come with me for you and Toru to get medical treatment as soon as possible."

The invisible teen groaned in pain once again.

" I have to help her. Toru will be safe if you just take her back, Sui's life is not yet guaranteed."

"Midoriya. If you do not come this instant there will be dire consequences."

" I came to UA to become a hero, a hero that laugh in the face of evil and danger. I have to do this!"

"Midoriya I'm about to-"

But it was to late. The boy had already jumped high into the air using One for All. Yes, Aizawa could have turned the boy's quirk off, but that would have come to the expense of the boy falling over 160 feet to his death. So might as well let the boy be a hero.

"Sui! Sui where are you!" Midoriya yelled through the desecrated hallways. The boy suddenly felt the air in the room warm up as he moved around the corner. Midoriya ducked behind soda machine that had somehow not been destroyed yet. He begin to charge his fist with One for All, knowing that if the blow was to hard it would break his hand. He jumped from the soda machine with a face of determination, he he suddenly stopped, but instead had a face of confusion as he saw Bakugo get ready to let out his own blast instead of an evil Endeavor.

"Bakugo? What are you doing?" Midoriya said jogging towards him.

"I'm trying to blow a hole in wall and get a better view of the ground below. We gotta find the piece of crap that's taking out UA. Now step back unless you wanna get a limb blown off!"

Midoriya gets back behind the soda machine as he hears the explosion go off, seeing bits of debris fly past him. As he looks back he sees the anger induced hero looking out over the feiry landscape.

"Still nothing…" Bakugo says with disappointment.

"Well, If it's just justice you're looking for, Sui is still missing, if you helped me look for her, it may make it easier for all of us to then look for Endeavor."

"I thought that gravity chick and tail boy were on it?"

"Well they could probably use any help they can get!"

"Forget it Deku! I'm risking my life to take down this basterd! Not save a risking it to save a helpless hero!"

An unfamiliar anger began to boil inside Midoriya for the first time as his expression darkened.

"God, will you just listen for once in your life! Stop being so arrogant and look at the facts! If your a hero you protect this city not wreck havoc on the people you hate! If your not willing to risk your lives to save other, what kind of hero are you?!"

For the first time ever, Katsuki couldn't think of a comeback. The weak, at once quirkless teen had finally stood up to the boy that bullied him since they were 4, and man, did it make him feel good, even if there wasn't a smile on his face at the moment.

"...keep your mouth shut and let's go," Bakugo said continued down another hallway.

Midoriya smiled to himself finally.

"Sui! Sui where are you!"

"Will you quieten down?! We're not gonna hear her if you keep screaming like that," Bakugo explained as he listened keenly.

Though they never got along, Midoriya had to admit the Katsuki had a point. The two continued down the hallway for a few minutes, every once and awhile a student would come stumbling out of a classroom, meaning Deku and Bakugo would take turns taking each student down to ground level. After his fifth or sixth turn Bakugo returns up to Midoriya who is searching for Sui on the 12th floor already.

"We're over half way through, you would think we would see her by now," Bakugo exclaims.

"Mhm."

As soon as Midoriya says this he turns his head to see that where the wall has been blown off of the building, there is still a fragment of a ladder hanging down, still leading upward.

"Bakugo! I have an idea, you see that ladder? I'm think maybe if one of us climbs up to the top of the building, we can both search the building one of us going up and the other going down."

"Well it could speed this job up a bit I guess. I'll stay down here on the floor, you can go up. Just don't screw this up," he said, continuing down the hallway.

Midoriya turned back to the ladder began to figure out how he would pull this off. He definitely couldn't jump and just hope to grab on, his dominant hand was bloody and slippery at the moment, if he mad it is would be luck. He began to fidget with his clothes and he searched his thoughts for a plan. Then it hit him. He took his school blazer off and advanced closer to the edge. He began to tie the sleeve to the ladder's broken end. It was close enough where he could do so without risking falling out of the building and ending up dead. He took a deep breathe, grasping the clothing harder, and tipped himself over the edge, letting the momentum carry him. The cloth yanked down as his body hung, dozens of feet in the air, catching the attention of many onlookers. Many UA students began to panic and gossip among themselves at the sight before hand.

"I-is that Midoriya?" Momo asked.

"Holy crap it is! What is he doing!" Sato exclaimed.

"Who cares about him! Look what he's doing to that blazer!" Aoyama screamed.

Midoriya began using what he felt like we're all of his bicep muscles to lift himself up using the cloth of his blazer.

"Don't look down don't look down don't look down," the boy said to himself repeatedly, but curiousity decided to get the better of him.

His face turned blue from exaustion and fear of what could come. Then he heared it. A tiny rip, the tiniest of all rips. He tilted his head up seeing the ripping motion of the blazer's sleeve slow, but begin to snap one string at a time as it reached a halfway mark. He yelped and began using all of his might to lift himself up. With his left hand he grabbed onto the ladder as the cloth finally ripped and his blazer floated to the ground. He held on with that one hand lifting as he brought his other hand to the second bar. The left immediately slipped. The same sinario again but with his dominant hand. He began to monkey up the ladder, reaching the halfway point as he stopped.

"Midoriya!" He heard Bakugo yell.

Had he really been taking that long.

"Where are you loser!"

Midoriya pushes himself up higher and higher. While this wouldn't Normally be hard, he had a giant headache and a wounded hand he had to get through also. He kept climbing up, knowning he needed to reach to the top, Sui needed him, so did Bakugo. 'Same too you," Uraraka had said to him. He can't let her down too. He could finally see it through the ashy, stuffy air, an end of the ladder. He smiled as he finally reached the top, falling down to the ground on the building, giving his muscles a well deserved nap, both arm and leg types.

"You good?" Bakugo asked.

"Yeah...just...harder than I thought it would be."

"Ugh, weakling, let's- Sui!"

Midoriya looked up as he heared Bakugo call her name. His eyes sped across the landscape, looking for the short, toad like girl. Then his eyes landed on her. On the other tower, laying on a platform, surrounded in fire.

In this moment Midoriya was standing on top of a high part of the broken building, with Bakugo down below.

"There's no way we're gonna be able to get up to her and not fall down between this gap! Sui! Sui!" Bakugo yelled.

A weary frog like girl slowly began to sit up, looking miserable in the searing heat.

"Bakugo we gotta get her out, is there a beam of any kind down there?"

He looked over the edge.

"Yeah, there's an old construction beam, but it's so narrow it would take perfect aim or just luck to hit that, and neither of us have that."

He wasn't wrong.

"Okay...Bakugo I have a plan. I'm gonna try to jump as high as I can, if I come back down, I'm gonna need you to send an explosion under me and send me back up."

"Are you crazy? As much as I wanna burn you up loser I can't be put down for murder. Even if I do explode you there's no telling a which way you'll lean and fall into."

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take! Ready?" Midoriya said as he began to back up.

"...fine," he says beginning to light his hands up.

"3...2...1...let's go!" Midoriya yelled running towards the edge.

•••••

"So how much time do you guess we have to search the building?" Uraraka asked Ojiro.

"Probably an hour tops before it all comes crumbling down. We'll need to find her as fast as possible!"

"Right!" She exclaimed, speeding up until she halted to a stop moments later. "But we should probably check the classrooms too."

"Yeah I would think so," Ojiro said, embarrassed for his friend.

"Well this ones looks like a good choice," Uraraka explained beginning a long series of searches.

As they continued down they came across many things, completely destroyed classrooms, several people waddling out of classrooms looking for help from the two, and sodas falling out of machines, and especially a strangely small blood trail, ending at the sight of a ladder with cloth tied to it. If people of already escaping in these way then they must be going to slow to save them.

"Ojiro I think we may need to speed."

"Definetly, I was about to say the same thing."

The two enter the next classroom up, seeing many desks stacked up on each other, forming what seemed to be...a shelter!

"Hello! Is anyone there? My names Uraraka! I have my friend Ojiro here to help too! Is ANYONE there?"

Suddenly a small voice broke the silence, coming from the stacked shelter.

"I-I'm here."

Uraraka could tell from those two words that this was spoken from the mouth of a girl.

"We're gonna get you out of there! Just hold on!"

As Uraraka reaches out to move a desk the object burns her hand, causing her to retreat her hand.

"Ow!"

A face of determination bore upon her face as she lifts her hands up focusing her energy. The desks lift up and slam to the ground to reveal a small, teenage girl crying with a small slime creature walking around her palm trying to hug her and comfort her. Ojiro walked up to the little girl slowly.

"Hey, I don't know your name, but how about we get out of here?"

She slowly got up, wiping her tears away.

"That sounds great. I'm sorry about...this. A hero shouldn't act all childish like this."

"Well in your case I don't blame you," Uraraka exclaimed, "We arn't not scared at times, it's human life, we just have to overcome it you know."

The girl looked at both of them and smiled.

"My name's Yui, at least that's what my friends call me."

"That's a pretty name! Now I would love to continue this conversation, but we need to get you out of this mess in time, this building will probably be collapsing soon," Ojiro explained.

"Right. Okay...gravity girl?...lead the way!"

"Ha, my names Uraraka, and your right let's go."

The two girls began to run down the hall from where Uraraka and Ojiro came from, leaving Ojiro standing there.

"I'm gonna- I- we'll I'll- ummm- yeah…I'll keep searching."

"So I'm guessing the explosion must have taken out the sprinkler system or something?" Yui asked.

"I actual haven't really thought about that since this all started. I suppose your correct, I don't know what else could have happened, unless someone cut them."

They continued jogging as they finally came upon the final flight of stairs that would bring them to the lobby.

"Finally! Come on Uraraka!"

The excitement of finally getting out caused Yui to speed up. Uraraka realized she would have to do the same if she wanted to not lose the girl.

"Ahh!" Yui screamed.

Uraraka stopped herself, almost falling onto the girl, and looked at what the young teen was screaming at. The entire floor was on fire from desks, to tables, even benches and such. The only problem more scarier than the fire it's self in front of the exit, was the fire growing. The flames raced at the two girls at magnificent speed. Uraraka began to panic as she grabbed the smaller of them and held her right.

"Hold on!"

Uraraka began to float into the air as fast as she could. The flames grew higher with the speed. They got closer to the ceiling each second, with the fire growing faster every inch. They finally bumped into the ceiling, the fire roaring past them, burning everything in behind them to a crisp. One stray flame jumped onto the heel of Uraraka's shoe, the fire inching up her shoe.

"Ah!" No no no!"

She began to shake her foot trying to get it to go out, suddenly a little plastic looking body jumped onto the firey shoe, realeasing a sigh of relief as the fire went out under its body. It was quickly ran up Uraraka's leg and jumped back onto Yui's skin, morphing into it.

"Wait what?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Oh I never told you did I? Plastic manipulation, that's my quirk. My body is 25% plastic but it's not enough to let me stretch and all of that like Luffy haha," she said, giving Uraraka a hint that she was a One Piece fan, "but it is enough for me to grow these little plastic creatures that can multiply or change into other shapes and creatures. If you get creative with it, it can be really useful."

Uraraka smiled at Yui, a red cascading along her cheeks as she did so.

"That's awesome Yui! I can already see the amazing hero your going to become!"

Now it was Yui's turn to blush.

"Thanks! It's really means a lot coming from a class A student like you! Also, where's the tail guy?"

"Oh your talking about Ojiro!" Uraraka said after a moment of contemplation. "He probably continued looking for people," she said conquencidental like as Ojiro and Bakugo came around the corner with two others random teens walking behind them. Uraraka was very surprised to she Bakugo helping out and not with the others, he must have felt the sudden urge to help out, Uraraka thought. She gave both boys a nod and smile as Ojiro responded with a thumbs up, and Bakugo doing so with a nod. No smile. Typical Bakugo. Bakugo exited the now fireless door, as the flames had continued down and burnt out themselves, with the kid but Ojiro stopped, telling to kid to follow the other boy, then looked up to Uraraka.

"Shall we continue you on?"

Uraraka nodded as she looked at Yui to tell her that she could exit now, but the girl looked up at Uraraka with a new mood.

"Um Uraraka, I know I'm not the hero you are, but helping you early kinda have me a sense of…"

"Heroism?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, yeah that. What I'm saying is that I would like to help! I don't wanna go out there and just watch as you guys risk your life. I arrived a UA too. So don't I deserve a chance to prove myself?"

The two looked at her, silent for a few moments. The girl did raise a valuable point. Maybe she was right. Uraraka looked at Ojiro, hoping maybe he had come to a decision.

"She had saved early too Ojiro. Maybe she's right," she said with a shrug, "She's also the first one to even think about helping," Uraraka explained.

He looked at Yui, eventually speaking his mind.

"As long as you follow us and listen, you should be fine. Are you okay with that?" He asked Yui.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Great! Then let's go save some more people!"

Bakugo entered back into the room from the doorway looking back at the group.

"I'm gonna go ahead and finish this building. Me and Deku are almost done, we'll make sure that we double check everything though, if you guys want to move onto the next building then you can do so, I don't know how much time it has left though before it falls, the front doors been blocked by fire and it won't go out at all."

This was definitely some strange fire. From raging around as if it had a mind to just completely going out and not going out by itself. Something was up here. Then it hit her.

"Wait Deku's helping you?! He's seriously injured! Get him out of here!"

"Well the way he's been trudging on he seems fine! And what gave you the right to boss me around?!"

"Ugh! Just get him out please!"

"Fine," he said walking off. "Like I'm gonna do that," she heard him mumble to himself with a chuckle.

Uraraka began to have a look of worry grow on her face.

Ojiro patted Uraraka on the side of her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Hey he's gonna be fine, I bet! Plus, helping the other people on the other side of the school may help get your mind off of it!"

"But how are we gonna get over there?"

"Trust me, I know a way."

After about 5-10 minutes of walking the group came upon a door blocked by fire and concrete. Yui nodded to the two as she released one of her plastic minions who grew until he was big enough to flop on the fire before seconds it was out and the creature shrunk back down, sinking back into Yui.

"Well that's...something," Ojiro said.

"Trust me you get use to it," Yui responses.

Next Uraraka began to lift the huge slabs of concrete when Ojiro stopped her explaining that he didn't want her to use to much of her power. Her thinking this was reasonable backed away. He began to slay away at the slabs, breaking them into pieces and sweeping them to the walls on the side until there was a clear path through. Ojiro smirked as he looked back at the two girls.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

Both girls cheered and smiled in response as Ojiro pushed the door open, they were greeted with a quiet terrifying sight. In front of Ojiro stood one single, long, slim steel construction beam. This is all that stood there, instead of the safe confidences of the hallways connecting the sides of the school. Then right under this beam stood waves of fire and hard concrete dozens of feet below. This sight gave Uraraka one thought. And that was a very terrifying death sentence.

 **And there you go guys! Chapter 2 of our BNHA story! Sry if there wasn't enough Uraraka her this time, the way that I'm wanting this to all work this chapter had to have that sacrifice, but hopefully the longer Midoriya chapter made up for it! (This was longer than chapter 1 though so) also chapter 3 shouldn't be nearly as long to write as 2 as it will be tremendously shorter. (Leading up to a very awesome chapter 4) but as always I hope that you did enjoy this chapter and that you'll favorite and review this story! Why don't you follow me while your at it too ;) but thanks for reading and I'll catch you later!**


End file.
